Pokémon: A Defender's Start
by Seth Marcus McCloud
Summary: This is a one-shot, so don't be expecting no 800 chapters. I wrote this cause I was bored, and no other reason. Rated this way since I believe there is some cursing.


**HEY everybody! This story has nothing to do with my other three stories! This is just a quick one-shot about a boy and his Pokémon, and the relationship they have with his parents. Enjoy!**

/-15:00, Suburban Town, Hoenn Region-/

å®´ ¥ø¨ ®´å∂¥ ƒø® †ø˜ˆ©˙†¿ the message read. It was obviously in code, but in english, it said: 'Are you ready for tonight?'

Ø˙ ˙´¬¬ ¥´å˙⁄ Í˙ø¨¬∂ ˆ ∫®ˆ˜© µ¥ ∏ø˚´µø˜ åß ∑´¬¬¿ the teen replied, making sure his parents weren't around. His message read: 'Oh hell yeah! Should I bring my Pokémon as well?'

Î´ƒåˆ˜†¬¥⁄ ˇ˙´¥æ®´ ˆ˜√ø¬√´∂ †øø≥ his phone told him a minute later. This time, it read: 'Definantly! They're involved too.'

Just then, his parents walked in the door, and saw him, sitting on the couch, just watching some TV, not knowing anything that just happened before they came in.

His Pokémon were at the stairs, listening to what was happening. He had a Swampert, named Hydrox, an Arcanine, named Kafira, a Glaceon, named Glachia, and an Umbreon, named Dusk. His Swampert, had opted not to go, seeing as he was too big and would easily get spotted.

"Shhh," his Arcanine said, trying to figure out what was going on.

"ARE YOU INSANE! WE WORK OUR ASSES OFF, AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE?" his father shouted at him, Arcanine deciding to reveal herself.

"Hey!" she barked, knowing none of them understood what she said. She then growled at his parents, some flames escaping her mouth.

"Well, I'm going up stairs. They seem to care more than you," he said, walking up stairs with Kafira, noticing his other Pokémon on the stairs. He smiled, and walked past them, signaling for them to follow.

/-20:00, Suburban Home-/

The teen's parents were asleep, so he snuck down the stairs, quietly, as his Pokémon followed, one by one. While his Pokémon followed, he found his parents' wallets, and stashed half of their money in his pockets. He quickly scanned for anything else he wound need. He ended up taking two small game pouches, one with his wallet, iPhone4, a deck of cards, and his harmonica. He clipped his pouch to his black jeans he was wearing. The other contained some loose change around the house, his flash drive, which had all his computer's memory on it, some duct tape he had got over the years, and his Pokéballs in them. once he had everything he needed, he looked at his Pokémon, and smiled.

"Well, ready to leave this shit hole?" he asked them, heading towards the door, taking his keys with him instinctively.

His partners nodded, as he also took his new set of headphones, and plugged them into his iPhone4. He looked back at his house, and climbed on Kafira, and she took off, at a pace that was fast enough to make him feel free for the first time in years.

/-22:57, Unknown Location, Sinnoh Region-/

"You're late," a cloaked figure said, looking at the teen.

"You try running away, not leaving a trace while stealing half of your parents money," the teen said, hopping off Kafira, while Dusk, Glachia, and Hydrox caught up, ready to defend their partner.

"Well hurry up Rebs, we need to make it to Spear Pillar if you want to help," the cloaked figure told him, sending out a Charizard, with black markings on its face, while, Rebs returned his four Pokémon to their respective balls. "Climb on, we don't have all night," the cloaked figure told Rebs, sounding impatient.

"Geez, I'm going as fast as I can," Rebs muttered, climbing on the Charizard with the cloaked figure.

They were in the air, flying in under 10 seconds, heading to Mt. Cornet, Spear Pillar coming into view. Rebs was getting nervous, seeing as his parents would try to find him and beat him until he was close to death every day if they found him.

"We're here," the cloaked figure said, removing their hood, revealing a female with black marks on her face, with the same pattern on her face as her Charizard. She had dirty blonde hair, that looked more brown if anything. She wore a sweater, covering her black shirt, and had on blue pants, and had hazel eyes.

Rebs reached for his Pokéballs, but was stopped by the girl. "What? I was told that they would be involved as well," Rebs informed her, ripping his arm out of hers, grabbing his Pokéballs, sending out the four Pokémon, as the girl recalled hers.

"I'm Haley by the way," the girl, known as Haley told him, sounding a lot less harsh, almost as if she were a different person.

"Well, I'm Tyler, but everyone calls me Rebs, and I'm guessing you heard that from 'The Mole'?" Rebs said, referring to his friend that texted him earlier.

"Yup, now, get ready, since this requires you leaving your past behind," Haley told him, earning a chuckle from him.

"Trust me, my only good memory involves these four and The Mole," Rebs told her, following her into a large area with four pillars surrounding a crowd of people, everyone of them a teen like Rebs, who wanted to leave their parents, most of them because they were abusive, and a few that have been raped by their parents. Rebs had figured this out from Haley.

"Ah, there you are Tyler! I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up!" The Mole joked with Rebs.

"I told you before , it's Rebs, and it's pretty hard when your parents keep a close eye on you, and I stole half of their money, which is forty-one hundred bucks," Rebs told The Mole, swiping his thumb above his lip, going right-to-left.

"Whatever, just come on up. Everyone is waiting," he told Rebs.

Rebs gulped out of fear, since he hates talking aloud in front of large crowds. He got up to the center, and all eyes were soon on him, and his Pokémon were by his side.

"Well, I'm Tyler, but everyone calls me Rebs because of my rebellious personality," he stated, scratching the back of his head, his back hair in the way, out of nervousness. His black t-shirt was now clinging to his body, which had slight, but noticeable muscle tone. "Well, I guess I had enough, and I was planning on meeting a friend, but he didn't tell me that I would be doing this. Anyways, these are my friends, Kafira, Dusk, Hydrox, and Glachia," he continued, indicating his four companions.

Rebs was really nervous, and the crowd could tell this too, since his shirt was now soaked in sweat. He was about to say more, but his friend stopped him.

"Well, since I've known him personally, I'll fill most of you in later," The Mole told the crowd, trying to get Rebs to calm down. He then turned to Rebs and spoke to him in a quiet tone. "Go wait outside for a second, since I know you want to get out of this situation." Rebs only then saw that his friend also had a strange pattern on his face, but it was different from Haley's. As he was about to leave, he was stopped. "And make sure you talk to Haley about the symbols. in case you don't know, Haley is the one that brought you here."

"Yeah, I know who she is," he said, leaving towards the entrance.

He was stopped by Haley, and was given a strange look. "Well, anything you want to ask?" she asked him, circling him.

"Well, a few things. One. What is up with the mark on your face? It looks so foreign. And two. What the fuck is going on?" Rebs asked impatiently.

"The symbols on my face actually say "hate and love" in Japanese, which is hard to tell, since so few know that language now. and I'm felling one of them towards you," she told him. "And you also need a symbol or phrase marked on you, and your Pokémon, so we can easily tell if you're in trouble or not, since we encounter wild Pokémon of all sorts everyday," she finished explaining.

"Well, since I don't want to have my face written on, do you have any bandanas? I will wear those around my neck," he said, since he didn't want his face permanently marked on.

"Yeah. Some people have said the similar things, so don't sweat it," she told him, getting uncomfortably close to him, as he backed away, bumping into a wall.

He glanced at his team, and found half of them watching, chuckling, and the other two in a heated make-out session. 'Damn you guys!' he cursed mentally, when Haley, was in inch from his face.

"And that's good enough," he said, ducking under one of her arms, slipping away. "So, about the symbols, can you translate the word "Defender" on a bandana?" he asked Haley, blushing at the pervious situation. Luckily for him, it was dark out, so it when unnoticed.

/-One month later, Fortree City, Hoenn-/

"So, that makes twenty-two all day. Man, this gets harder, since people don't know how to treat Pokémon properly," Rebs said, plopping down on the grass, laying next to his new-found family. His family was basically his Pokémon team from before, except he had found out that they were much more than partners.


End file.
